Naomi (Supernatural)
Naomi is the secondary antagonist of the eighth season of Supernatural ''and a supporting protagonist in the thirteenth and fourteenth seasons. She was portrayed by Amanda Tapping, who played Samantha Carter in ''Stargate SG-1 and Dr. Helen Magnus in Sanctuary. History Season 8 Naomi was in charge of Heaven's intelligence department, and had been an important figure in Heaven since at least (and most likely before) Moses was in Egypt. She was responsible for "debriefing" and torturing and brainwashing angels who became troublesome, disillusioned or treacherous. Its also implied from a conversation between the two that she and Crowley had some sort of relationship together a long time ago. Sometime shortly before 2013, Naomi took command of one of the many warring factions following the aftermath of Heaven's civil war and Castiel's massacre of Raphael's followers. In 2013, Naomi rescued Castiel from Purgatory so she could use him. She tortured and brainwashed Castiel before returning him to Earth with no memories of her, to assist Sam and Dean Winchester. Although Castiel was really under her control, Naomi would summon him up to give him new orders, their meeting taking no time on Earth. When Castiel planned to return to Heaven upon deciding he couldn't run from his problems any longer, Naomi called him up to inform him that he was not allowed to return to Heaven. Later, in "Torn and Flayed," after Crowley kidnapped Samandriel, Naomi, low on resources, ordered Castiel to rescue Samandriel before Crowley managed to torture any of Heaven's secrets out of him. With the help of the Winchesters, Castiel succeeded in rescuing Samandriel; however, Samandriel's many screams of agony reawakened several of Castiel's suppressed memories of Naomi torturing him, leading him to try and question her. Free from Naomi's control, Samandriel tried to warn Castiel about her and what she was doing to them, but Naomi made Castiel murder Samandriel before he could. She then ordered Castiel to bring Samandriel's body back to Heaven to be examined to see what he told. In "Goodbye Stranger," Naomi brainwashed Castiel again and tested the brainwashing's effectiveness by forcing him to kill multiple duplicates of Dean. Deciding her control was absolute, Naomi sent Castiel back down to Earth to hunt for the angel tablet (a tablet detailing all the angels' characteristics, strengths and weaknesses, and designed to be used to protect man if the angels ever turned on them) which Crowley was looking for. Knowing that the angel tablet a was a great threat to the angels, Naomi instructed Castiel to get it at all costs. Dean and Castiel eventually found it, and Dean had to get it, as it was guarded against angels. Castiel then asked Dean to give it to him, but Dean, suspicious of his friend's strange behavior, refused. Naomi then ordered Castiel to kill Dean, and the angel beat Dean nearly to death. However, during the beating, Castiel revealed Naomi's control, which Dean caught onto. He soon started to resist Naomi's brainwashing and finally broke free after Dean told him they were brothers. Once Castiel picked up the angel tablet, it released a pulse of energy that removed all Naomi's programming and severed their connection. Castiel then healed Dean and informed him about Naomi and what she had done, before running off, deciding he had to protect the tablet from everyone. Naomi then came to Earth to investigate and met up with Crowley, who was also investigating. She then told Crowley that Castiel was simply following orders and protecting the angel tablet; it was just he was now protecting it from her. She also rebuffed the King of Hell's offer of a deal and returned to Heaven, where she gave orders for her followers to find Castiel. In "Taxi Driver," Naomi came to Earth and met with Dean with the intention of making an alliance, as she supported the Winchesters' plan to close the gates of Hell and felt they could help her find Castiel. Dean rebuffed her offer, telling her that Castiel had told him about her and what she had done before he escaped. Naomi then lied that Castiel had merely misinterpreted her orders as he was mentally unstable and now on the run, half-crazed with a powerful weapon, meaning he posed a threat to everyone. She also told Dean she was simply doing her job, keeping Heaven safe and that Dean could trust her, playing upon Dean's feelings of abandonment and betrayal from his friend. Later, Naomi arrived to save the brothers when Crowley seemingly foiled Sam and Dean's attempts to complete the second trial to shut down Hell. When Crowley then rebuffed her warning and dismissed her as just a "bureaucrat," Naomi angrily prepared to blow the demon to ash, but Crowley, realizing he was out of his depth, fled. After the Winchesters succeeded in completing the second trial, Naomi left but, before she did, she reminded Dean that she had told him he could trust her. In "The Great Escapist," Naomi learned that Castiel was hiding in a restaurant, but staying one step ahead of her men by constantly teleporting to another restaurant in the chain (as they were all identical, it made it next to impossible to follow him). Desperate to retrieve the angel tablet, she massacred all the customers and staff in one of the restaurants, forcing Castiel to stop and try and save them. Naomi recaptured Castiel, casually murdered the last survivor, and tried to force Castiel to tell her what he had done with the angel tablet. However, Crowley burst in, revealing he had corrupted one of Naomi's followers. Armed with a gun loaded with bullets made from angel blades he had stolen, Crowley killed another angel and pointed it at Naomi, leading to a stand off. He managed to force Naomi to flee by pointing out the gun was faster than she was and shooting at her, forcing her to run. In the season finale "Sacrifice," upon learning that Castiel had teamed up with Metatron, Naomi ambushed them in a bar where they were waiting for a Cupid and had Metatron taken away to Heaven. She probed Metatron's mind and learned of the angel's true intentions to get revenge by using a spell to throw all the angels out of Heaven. Horrified upon discovering her own actions had placed her entire race and Heaven itself in jeopardy, as protecting it had been all she had ever cared about, Naomi finally realized just how many crimes she had committed in her goal to keep Heaven safe and just how far she had strayed from what God had intended her to be. Overcome with remorse, she went to Castiel and Dean to warn them of Metatron's evil plan before it was too late. However, due to all the lies and manipulation she had been responsible for, Castiel didn't believe her, and Naomi confessed her sorrow for what she had done and also warned Dean that the trials to close Hell would kill Sam upon their completion. She then offered Castiel peace and admitted that the angels had fallen far from what they were intended for. Realizing she couldn't convince Castiel, she begged him to stop, before returning to Heaven. However, Metatron somehow broke free and managed to overpower Naomi, seemingly killing her using the very same drill she had used to extract information from others for thousands of years. Season 13 In Funeralia, Castiel returned to Heaven where he informed the remaining angels of what's been happening on Earth such as Gabriel's survival and the impending invasion of Alternate Michael. After it is said the angels can't leave Heaven, Naomi appeared and revealed they have reasons. Castiel was shocked to see her alive and its revealed that the drill Metatron used on her only incapacitated her not killing her. Naomi spent years recovering her thoughts but she has mostly recovered her reasoning. Castiel admits his previous relief at her death as she remarks on how they confronts his sister on her actions stealing his memories, threatening him, having him act out Dean's murder and killing many people in front of him. Naomi admits that those were simpler times and reveals to Castiel that the angels are now nearly extinct, necessitating her return. With less than a dozen angels left alive, they will soon burn out and Heaven will crumble, releasing billions upon billions of souls upon the Earth. After imploring Castiel to find Gabriel, Naomi accompanies him back to Earth where she warns that the portal will remain closed until the problem is solved one way or another. Naomi promises that the angels will keep Heaven running for as long as they can, but acknowledges that it might well be the end for them before leaving, departing Castiel on amicable terms for once. Season 14 In Byzantium, Castiel returns to Heaven to find it having been invaded by the Cosmic Entity and is greeted by Naomi, one of the few angels left unconsumed by the Entity. Naomi reveals that the Entity has come in search of Jack the Nephilim and she feels that they have no choice but to turn him over to it. As she and Castiel argue, Naomi begins to become consumed by the Entity. Naomi yells at Castiel to run and he is forced to leave her behind. After Castiel makes a deal with the Entity and resurrects Jack with Lily Sunder's help, he emerges from Kelly Kline's Heaven where he is greeted by Naomi, now restored to normal. Even though she knows Castiel didn't do it for Heaven, Naomi thanks him for what he did to get rid of the Entity. As thanks, Naomi provides Castiel with Michael's location. Category:Contradictory Category:Female Category:Brainwashers Category:Torturer Category:Liars Category:Kidnapper Category:Extremists Category:Arrogant Category:Anti-Villain Category:Remorseful Category:Redeemed Category:Summoners Category:Supernatural Villains Category:Supremacists Category:Leader Category:Businessmen Category:Elderly Category:Honorable Category:Jingoists Category:Charismatic Category:Delusional Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Immortals Category:Affably Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Conspirators Category:Strategic Category:Big Bads Category:Military Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Murderer Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Revived Category:Related to Hero